


A Very Hobbit Cast Frustration

by TheAlmightyAidean



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Whatever you want to call it, aidean, and a lot of hidden feelings, and idiots being idiots, oh yes and some meddling hobbit cast members at the start, sofa, yeah just angst fluff and making out on a couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightyAidean/pseuds/TheAlmightyAidean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan and Dean have been flirting with each other since Dean joined the cast of the Hobbit, yet neither of them seems to be able to tell the other how they feel, well that's until Richard decides to step in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Hobbit Cast Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd because i don't have a beta, so i apologies now for any stupid mistakes.

“Ugh, I can’t deal with this anymore” James groaned, lying his face on the table but resisting the urge to hit his head on it repeatedly, it was just a bit too early to resort to that.

“What is it now?” Richard asked, chewing on a bit of toast,

“Everyone else seems to be perfectly capable of getting their own bloody breakfast, but look at the two love birds over there, I think I might be sick” James mumbled into the table and then pointed towards Dean and Aidan getting their breakfast. Dean was holding two trays, presumably one for himself and the other for Aidan, while Aidan put food on the trays for them both. “Aidan doesn’t even need to ask what Dean wants, Aidan just knows, how are they still so oblivious?” there was now clear frustration seeping into his tone.

“Do you think they will ever figure it out? They’ve been dancing around each other for so long now” Graham, who was sat with Richard and James, asked sounding equally as frustrated as James.

“I hope so but I kind of doubt it, if they haven’t figured it out by now there’s a chance they never will” Richard said, his voice almost sounding morbid,

“We could do something to help them figure it out” James said, suddenly sitting up right again, “Like lock them in a cupboard together”

“No” Richard and Graham said simultaneously, making a very disgruntled expression appear on James’ face.

“But I do like the idea of doing something to help them figure it out” Richard said, scrunching his eyebrows in thought, “I think I have an idea”

* * *

“Hey, Dean, wait up!” Aidan called after Dean, who was a little way in front of him with James and Graham and of course Dean immediately stopped and turned to wait for Aidan, James and Graham didn’t bother waiting, they just walked on ahead but with a small hopeful grin to each other.

“What’s up?” Dean asked Aidan, but couldn’t help but think that Aidan had the most adorable puppy look on his face when he wanted to tell him something and immediately shook them off knowing he shouldn’t be thinking about his best friend like that,

“Richard wants us to meet him at this bar tonight, he gave me the address of it and I said we would go, that’s okay right?” Aidan asked, smiling brightly, obviously eager to go out that night,

“Sure, sounds like fun, does he just want us two to go?” Dean asked, slightly miffed as to why Richard would only invite Aidan and himself,

“Yeah, he said something about how we need to talk about working on this whole uncle and nephew relationship” Aidan explained, “He doesn’t think we’ve got it down right”

“Ah okay, that should be interesting” Dean said, and laughed a little while rubbing the back of his neck, he thought that they had done okay with that but obviously not good enough for Richard,

“I’ll meet you outside yours at 8? You’ll drive us there right? Richard said he’ll make his way there on his own” Aidan said, both of them now walking towards make up together,

“Course I will, good thing I have my car” Dean said, smirking slightly, he had decided to drive down from Auckland to Wellington after one of the breaks so he would have his car and it seemed to proving a good decision. 

* * *

 

Eight o’clock rolled around soon enough and Dean was stood in front of the mirror in his trailer, debating whether his brown leather jacket went with his blue jeans and if his white t-shirt was too tight, he didn’t want to make it seem like he was deliberately trying to get Aidan’s attention… which of course he was. At exactly five past eight there was a knock at the door, Dean sighed, shrugging on his brown leather jacket, praying he looked vaguely decent and opened the door. Of course, there stood Aidan fucking Turner, looking like a sex god, in tight black jeans, a snug fitting red plaid shirt and a black leather jacket to top it all off. Dean wanted to punch a wall from all his pent up sexual frustration but he managed to refrain from doing so.

“Hey, you all ready to go?” Aidan asked, standing on the top step to Dean’s trailer,

“Yeah, let me just grab my keys” Dean answered, quickly going to the kitchen counter to grab them and then they both headed to Deans car in the parking lot.

Aidan was navigating, with the route up on his phone, while Dean drove so naturally there was a fair amount of bickering and turning down the wrong street. Of course their bickering never turned into much, just the light insult from Aidan about Deans driving and then Dean would say something back about Aidan’s navigating, but they would always laugh about it later. When they pulled up outside the bar, they both flushed red.

“Are you sure this is the right bar?” Dean asked, ducking his head nervously,

“Yeah, same address and name” Aidan replied, rubbing the back of his neck, “Do you think he got the right place? He’s not even gay, well I didn’t think he was, so why would he choose a gay bar?”

“Maybe we should go in and see if he’s there” Dean suggested, “As long as you are comfortable with it though!”

“Of course I’m comfortable with it” Aidan said, rolling his eyes like Dean had just a stupid question, “Wait, do you not want to go in there?”

“No, no, I’m perfectly fine with going in there, I just wanted to check with you, I mean I’m bi so obviously I’ve been to these places before, I just asked because I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable, that’s all” Dean babbled, feeling even more flustered than he did before and then turned bright red realising he just admitted that he was bi for the first time to Aidan in the most awkward way. It wasn’t like it was a secret, his family knew and all the Almighty Johnsons cast did he just hadn’t seen the need or had the opportunity to say anything to the Hobbit cast.

“You’re bi?” Aidan asked, raising an eyebrow, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I – well, uhm” Dean stuttered, “I didn’t think there was need to, I didn’t uh, sorry, I just-”

“Crap… Dean, it’s okay” Aidan interrupted, he could sense Dean was nervous and about to ramble again, he also realised he had just royally fucked up by making a big deal out of this when he shouldn’t have, “I should be the one apologising, you’re right, you didn’t need to tell me when there wasn’t a reason to, I’m fine it with and I’m really sorry for making a big fuss about it, I didn’t mean to”

“Ah it’s alright, so are we going to go in?” Dean asked, trying to move on from that train wreck of a conversation,

“Yeah, hopefully Richard is already there and hasn’t left since we are a bit late” Aidan said, getting out of the car once they had found a parking space around the side of the bar. They got into the bar fairly quickly, it was pretty bus though, the music was playing loudly and there were a lot of people crammed onto the dance floor.

“Let’s get a drink and look for Richard?” Aidan asked Dean over the blare of the music,

“Yeah, sounds good” Dean replied, and they headed to the bar and ordered to drinks, “Do you think he’s here already?”

“I don’t know, I’ll text him” Aidan pulled out his phone, glad to see he had a new text from Richard already;

‘ _Sorry mate, I can’t make it to the bar tonight, a Thorin thing came up, you two have fun though ;) – Richard’_

“Mother fucker” Aidan said, he now knew exactly why Richard had sent them to this particular bar and why he now conveniently couldn’t go, it’s not that he wasn’t grateful for the time alone with Dean, it was just a little unexpected.

“What is it?” Dean asked, frowning at Aidan’s angered features,

“Richard just text me to say he won’t be able to make it, a Thorin thing came up” Aidan said, shrugging and tucking his phone back in his pocket,

“Oh, do you want to go then?  I don’t mind if you do” Dean asked, he didn’t want to make Aidan stay anywhere he didn’t want to,

“Dean, would you stop making it seem like I really don’t want to be here, I’m fine” Aidan said, jumping up onto a bar stool, “Why don’t you go enjoy yourself? Go and dance, I can see you want to and I’ll sit here and drink my beer”

Dean just smiled, said a quick thank you and headed off into the crowd of dancers, Aidan tried to keep his eye on Dean but he kept disappearing behind anyone taller than him… which was pretty much everyone. About fifteen minutes later Dean was back up at the bar again,

“Having fun?” Aidan asked, a smiling and flushed looking Dean,

“Yeah, it’s great, sure you don’t want to come and dance?” Dean said, after chugging down half his beer at once,

“No, I’m not much of a dancer and I’m fine up here” Aidan replied, giving Dean a reassuring smile that he was fine where he was,

“Alright then, I promise I won’t be too much longer” Dean said and then headed back towards the dance floor, half way there though he got stopped by a rather tall and bulky drunk man. Thankfully Aidan was still able to make out what the man was saying,

“Hey there pretty, saw you dancing a minute ago, your boyfriend doesn’t want to dance with you?” the man slurred, leaning a little too close for Dean or Aidan’s liking, “It’s a waste of a nice ass if you ask me so why don’t you come dance with me?”

“He’s not my boyfriend and I’m fine on my own, so I’ll just be going now” Dean said, trying to side step around the guy, he was used to drunk assholes saying stupid things to him,

“Not so fast, pretty boy” the man said, grabbing Dean by his hip and arm, Dean tried to shake him off but the man was to strong. By this point Aidan was already one his feet and storming towards the two of them,

“Let him go” Aidan snarled out, his hands forming fists at his sides and he could feel his heart hammering in his ears from sheer rage. Aidan and the man where about the same height, the man looking a little bulkier though, but Aidan was Irish of course, so if it came down to a fight he thought that should even the odds out.

“Why should I?” the man snarled back, “You’re not his boyfriend, so I don’t see why you should have a say in this, and besides if you aren’t going to take advantage of the nice ass he has then why shouldn’t I?”

The man went to grab Dean’s ass but before he could, Aidan had launched himself and the man, knocking him to the floor. Aidan hit him once round the face, then a second and then a third, by this time the man had a bloody nose and probable broken cheek bone, the man quickly came to his sense’s and punched Aidan round the face, knocking him to the floor and causing his nose to bleed. Aidan quickly stood back up again though and kneed the man hard in the stomach; the man fell to the floor again in a wheezy mess. Dean grabbed Aidan by his arm from behind, making Aidan turn around quickly, fully prepared to fight whoever might be trying to defend the man on the floor but seeing it was Dean he immediately calmed down,

“Aidan, we need to go like right now” Dean said, pulling Aidan to the door through the crowd before anyone could stop them. Being hit by the sudden cold air of the outside made Aidan feel a little disorientated and light headed, Dean kept walking up the road and pulling Aidan with him though. They eventually stopped and leaned against the wall opposite Deans car, both breathing heavily,

“Are you crazy?” Dean exclaimed, pulling himself off the wall and waving his arms in the air, “You could have gotten hurt… you did get hurt! Did you even see the size of that guy? Of course you did, but you thought you could take him anyway, didn’t you? Bloody Irish, seriously, if you didn’t get the jump on him first, he could have seriously hurt you and then where would we be? And look at your nose, the makeup people are going to kill you tomorrow”

“Calm down, I’m fine” Aidan said back, in an equally as loud tone and feeling slightly annoyed that Dean was yelling at him, “If you hadn’t noticed I was defending you! I didn’t just start that fight for no reason, a thank you would be nice and I can’t believe you are actually getting mad at _me_ because of this”

“Of course I’m mad at you, yes you were defending me but you didn’t have to start a massive fight and a huge scene in the middle of the bar!” Dean practically growled, feeling his anger bubbling up now,

“Oh and what would you rather I would have done?” Aidan shouted back, “Throw flowers at him until he had let you go?”

“No, you could have just shoved him off and would could have left, or anything that didn’t involve starting a huge fucking fight in the middle of a bar which could involve you or someone else getting extremely hurt, because let’s face it you overreacted a little” Dean said, almost shouting back at Aidan now,

“Over reacted? Just shoved him off?” Aidan repeated, “He was fucking harassing you Dean! You just expected me to just shove him off? That would have done fuck all and you know that. You know what fuck you, I just tried to get some sleazy guy to stop harassing you, the only way I thought to, at the time and this what I get back, fuck this, I’m getting a cab”

Dean watched Aidan storm up the road, Dean ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He didn’t want to shout at Aidan but he was feeling both angry and turned on. So it was either shout at Aidan because he got hurt, and Dean was angrier at himself than Aidan because it was his fault Aidan got hurt or tell Aidan how much, him getting in a fight to defend Dean, turned him on. Obviously he had gone with the first option and messed everything up. Now Dean had to clear up his mess, he wasn’t going to lose his friendship with Aidan because he was being twat, so he jumped into his car and drove down the road until he came up by the side of Aidan and slowed down to his pace,

“Listen, Aidan, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get angry with you” Dean apologised, and actually meant it, “Please, just get in the car and we can go back to one of our trailers and I’ll explain”

“No Dean, I’m pretty sure you shouting at me for defending you doesn’t have an explanation, or a good one at least” Aidan wasn’t going to back down that easy, he was still so mad at Dean for, even if he did want to forgive him,

“Please, just get in the car” Dean repeated, “I promise I’ll explain and then you can judge whether it’s a good enough, just give me a chance”, Aidan sighed and stopped walking, meaning Dean had to break very abruptly and Aidan got into the passenger’s side and slammed the door.

The drive back to the studio was spent in an extremely awkward and cold silence; Aidan just stared out the window the whole time so he didn’t have to look at Dean while Dean spent the whole time trying to figure out what excuse he was going to tell Aidan.

Finally, after reaching the studio, Dean decided that he would tell Aidan the truth about it, or most of the truth, he had already fucked up their friendship enough that he hoped Aidan would at least understand Deans feelings for him even though Dean knew he wouldn’t return them. They stopped outside Dean’s trailer and Dean fumbled a little with the keys as he tried to open the door, when they were finally in, Dean switched on the lights. Seeing Aidan’s face in the light made Dean see the full damage the fight had done, there was a lot of dried up blood around Aidan’s nose, a large bruise forming on his cheek and another smaller bruise under his eye. Dean rushed to the kitchen to get a piece of kitchen roll, which he made slightly damp. Aidan grunted slightly in gratitude and sat down on the sofa and started to clean up his nose,

“So…” Dean trailed off, sitting next to Aidan on the sofa, “I can explain, but I really don’t want you to freak out on me, promise me you’ll try not to?” the only reply he got was a nod and Dean thought that was good enough.

“Look, Aid, I got mad at you because I was more angry at myself, and I know that sounds ridiculous but its true” Dean started, staring at his hands while he was talking, “I was mad because it was my fault that you got hurt, I never wanted you to get hurt, so I yelled and I’m sorry I did that, I shouldn’t have taken it out on you when it was my fault in the first place, you’ve got to understand, I really am sorry for the whole thing”

“Jesus Christ Dean, it wasn’t your fault” Aidan said, his entire body ached that Dean thought this whole thing was his fault, it was impossible to stay mad at Dean, “Some stupid idiot harassed you Dean, that’s never your fault okay? I started that fight so that’s not your fault either; please don’t be mad at yourself for what happened because it was not your fault, you know that, right?”

“Your right about the guy, that wasn’t my fault, but I still shouldn’t have snapped at you or let you fight that man for that long, I just thought it was-” Dean quickly stopped himself at the end of that sentence, he was done embarrassing himself for one night and now he thought Aidan might actually forgive him without having to admit how he felt, he probably shouldn’t continue speaking.

“It’s okay Dean, I’m not mad at you anymore” Aidan said, giving Dean one of those puppy grins that had Dean sighing in relief and smiling back, “But what were you going to say? You just thought it was what? With the fighting stuff”

“I just thought, it was uh” Deans grin had disappeared from his face and now he was trying to stutter an excuse, until he figured he couldn’t keep lying to Aidan so just hoped Aidan wouldn’t freak out, “I just thought what you did was really sweet and cute and kind of, well, pretty hot, but please don’t freak out, I just figured telling you the truth was better than making some lame excuse again but now you’re probably going to hate me again”

“You thought it was hot when I defended you?” Aidan said, he couldn’t keep the smirk of his face as he looked at Dean who was bright red and staring at his hands, “And what do you mean by making up some lame excuse again?”

“Yeah and uh I just meant that I’ve pretty much been making up lame excuses every time you ask something that could give away the fact that I’ve been falling for you ever since you came bounding up to me on my first day with your perfect smile” Dean said, looking up from his hands and at Aidan after he finished and tried to gage a reaction but Aidan just blinked at him a few times, Dean became more and more uncomfortable by the minute. Sensing Deans discomfort, Aidan did the only this the only thing he could think to, he leaned forward until his face was a mere centimetres from Dean and raised his hand to cup Deans jaw,

“Can I kiss you?” Aidan asked, barely above a whisper. Dean swallowed but nodded quickly and the next thing he knows Aidan has closed the gap and his kissing him, it’s just a soft kiss and ends far too quickly for Deans liking but it was perfect. As Aidan pulls away he rubs the back of his neck,

“I really like you too, ever since we had lunch together on your first day on set” Aidan said, smiling brightly at the memory, “I remember thinking you were funny, perfect and possibly the best looking person I’d ever seen in my life”.

Dean couldn’t help it, he crashed their lips together again and ran his tongue along Aidan’s bottom lip and he happily granted Deans tongue access. As the kiss deepened, Dean buried his fingers in Aidan’s hair, causing Aidan to moan and Dean pushed them further back on the sofa until Aidan was led down with Dean on top of him.  When they had to break apart for a minute so they could breathe, Dean started to kiss his way down from Aidan’s jaw to his neck causing him to let out an embarrassing whining noise,

“Dean, wait” Aidan said, grabbing Deans hair lightly and pulling him up to look at him, “Maybe we should, you know just take a minute, don’t you think we’re going a bit too fast?”

“Yeah, you’re right” Dean said, sitting up until they could both sit comfortably next to each other on the sofa, “Sorry; I just got a bit carried away”

“Me too” Aidan said, and they both looked at each other and laughed lightly, Aidan leant in once more to give Dean a quick chaste kiss and they both smiled, “Maybe I should go, we’ve got an early start tomorrow”

“Or you could stay a little while longer?” Dean said, pouting slightly at the idea of Aidan leaving,

“I’m not falling asleep on your couch again just because you want to stay up, that’s happened twice before and both times I woke up with really bad neck pain” Aidan said, he tried to sound serious but there was still a jokey tone to his voice,

“I didn’t say anything about staying up or you sleeping on the couch” Dean said and pulled Aidan up by his hand,

“Fine, I’ll stay as long as I get to be the big spoon and we actually go to sleep” Aidan said, finally caving and Dean smiled brightly at him,

“Agreed” Dean concluded, leaning up to give Aidan a soft, loving kiss. 


End file.
